mugen_no_monogatari205fandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Tier
Tier Magic is the level of magic used by the normal citizens. Compared to modified types, Tier Magic can be classified as the basics and widely used by most inhabitants of the Avallone. Overview Due to Avallone's vast structures that protect it specifically the Tower of Carron, which creates a vast magical maelstrom as a means to absorb all the excess magic within the realm and banish the entities which carries abilities and magic that doesnt exist from this plane of existence. Avallone is spanned by a network of Athasia-Runes — towering rune-carved structures that channel and redirect the Winds of Magic and energies. Each Tower collects the raw power of energies and directs it to an inward neighbour. Thus are the energies of the world inexorably drawn, like the waters of a whirlpool, to the Tower of Carron. There the magic is drained from the world by the Great Tower, the last, and most brilliant, enchantment of Azalea. The Tower is centered on the great Citadel, the ancient memorial ground of the Nobles and royals. It is not a tower, but rather an archipelago of Rune-Towers whose arrangements are laid in symbols of mystical significance. These Towers vary greatly in size — some are scarcely a dozen feet tall and slim as an normal humanoid, whilst others are as tall as mountains and nearly a mile in girth. Without the latent energy contained within these Rune towers, the conjuration of the Tower would have been impossible. The Tower of Carron exists outside time, beyond the reach of the physical world — its black-robed guardians keep a grim watch to ensure it remains that way. If an intruder were to be allowed upon this Tower, he would find the Black Guards of old, caught like flies in amber, still chanting their ages-long spells to preserve the balance of the Realm. Despite the Great Tower, energies has left its mark on Avallone. Strange lights flicker in the skies, beautiful voices dance upon the wind and waterfalls resonate with otherworldy music. Indeed, Avallone's entire being is now sustained by Energies. Introduction In Avallone the ability to create magic has no limit, As long as the beings choose and learn from. Yet, even children are able to learn magic at a very young age, Most became practitioners of Magic, they also began crafting new spells and create unique combinations. Those spells are separated into four categories of spells: * Arcane: Magic that seems more western in nature. * Divine: Restorative or healing spells used by priests. Divine magic casters could, after using spells which enhanced their physical abilities, end up stronger than a half-baked warrior. * Spiritual: Oriental magic using talismans or psychic spells. It seems more eastern in nature. * Alternative: Spells that fall outside of the other types of spells. The magic that the Knights used fell into this category. Knights typically cast spells in the form of blessings while Dark Knights use chaos infused spells. Also, it is further divided into branches such as defensive-types, necromancy-types, elemental-types, physical enhancement-types, The mastery skill of the individuals will be their limit, for example 1 1st skill mastery allows the individual to rely on a single type. List of Tiers Category:Magic Category:Avallone